warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
High Elf Archer
High Elf Archers are disciplined, keen-eyed citizen-militia that serve the armies of Ulthuan as part of their civic duties to protect their kingdom against all threats. As a result of Phoenix King Morvael's introduction of the levy system, over a thousand years ago the majority of Ulthuan's armies are composed of citizen militia. This system made it so all Elves receive military training, whether it be a craftsman, tradesman or artist, they all must fight in defense of Ulthuan in times of war. The levies are organized into companies based within their cities, towns and villages. Morvael's prediction that a well organized but flexible army, that could be mobilized at any time was completely accurate. As a result, this has helped greatly to defend Ulthuan from all threats, because as the High Elf armies have been dwindling in power and size, they need the manpower to bulk up the ranks. Overview This militia force is nothing like human militias, as High Elf militias are expertly trained, armed and armored. A High Elf usually spends twenty to thirty years as part of an Archer regiment, a short time for a High Elf. During this time they are educated in the rudiments of warfare and armed with a sword and longbow. They will then train with a sword and longbow until his or her expertise far exceeds the ability of an average human soldier. Only after these weapons are mastered is the High Elf allowed to witness battle, as an Archer. In disciplined ranks the High Elf Archers of Ulthuan fire precise volleys of deadly arrows upon their foes, bringing many of them down before they even get a chance to swing their weapon. The High Elf Archers use longbows made from alternating layers of wood, taken from the many forests around Ulthuan, which endow them with great power and range. Each longbow is cherished by its user, as a great deal of pride and care is placed into the act of fletching new arrows for battle. On these arrows there are usually intricate patterns and runes, this is very practical for High Elf Archers to do because after the battle they can prove which foes were slain by their arrows. Each Archer regiment has a captain known as a Hawkeye, these captains are famed all across the world for their proficiency in archery. In Elven mythology, hawks are held in great regard and they are considered the swiftest hunters of the skies, therefor it is an honor to bear the title of Hawkeye. Hawkeyes, unlike the rest of the Archer regiment, do not move on to join the Spear regiments. Being the best in their class and proven their skill as an archer, a Hawkeye is indefinitely positioned in the Archer regiment, passing their skills and expierence to the newer recruits. Gallery High Elf Archers 2.jpg High Elf archer.png High Elf Archer 2.png High Elf Archers Total War Warhammer 1.jpg High Elf Archers Total War Warhammer 2.jpg Total War High Elf Archer Sword Render.jpg Total War High Elf Archer Bow and Quiver Render.jpg Miniatures High Elf - Archers (1).jpg|6th Edition. (Box Cover Art) High Elf Archers 6th Edition Miniature.jpg|6th Edition. High Elf - Archers (3).jpg|6th Edition. (High Elf Archers - Command) High Elf Archers 4th Edition Plastic Miniatures.jpg|4th Edition (plastic, with metal command group). High_Elf_Archers_4th_Edition_Metal_Miniatures.png|4th Edition (metal). High_Elf_Archers_Warmaster_Miniatures.jpg|Warmaster. Sources * : Warhammer Armies: High Elves (8th Edition) ** : pg. 40 * : Warhammer Armies: High Elves (7th Edition) ** : pg. 48 * : Warhammer Armies: High Elves (6th Edition) ** : pg. 7 es:Arqueros Altos Elfos Category:High Elf Military Category:A Category:E Category:H